Taking Chances
by OTHskater
Summary: You can't be here. You're dead. I'm supposed to be. Haley said as Nathan stood frozen. Naley Future fic GIVE IT A CHANCE AND READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Ready Set Go

Summary- After Haley dies Nathan is left alone to raise their six daughters, through the tears, triumph, boyfriends, shopping and being out numbered 1 to 6. Please read!!! Give it a chance!!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything!

Nathan Scott in his big empty house staring down at his hands, it had taken all his energy to get out of the bed, shower and put a suit on. He felt drained and inadequate. Tears stung his eyes as he looked up and looked at the room around him, her things were scattered all over the room, her shoes in front of the closet, her robe lying on the end of the bed. Her jewelry and perfume was perfectly placed at her vanity. He could almost imagine her in the room sitting at the vanity as she rambled on about the day ahead of her while putting her make up on. He picked up his watch from the bedside table and slowly stood up. Today was not a day Nathan Scott was looking forward to, he was filled with so many emotions, rage, sadness, guilt, dread, resentment , and he felt awful. He walked out of his bedroom shutting the door behind him. He walked towards a flight of stairs as he walked up them even slower once he made it to the top he took a deep breath, fixed his tie and quietly knocked on a door that was covered in pictures and paintings.

"Girls." He said quietly almost a whisper. He stood there for a few seconds before the door opened. He smiled down at his youngest daughter as she opened the door and fell into his arms. He kissed the top of her head before looking into the room where his other daughters were all gathered on the bed snuggling together as if to hold each other in a way to heal their pain. _Haley would have told them they would get their nice clothes wrinkled_. Nathan thought as he pushed back tears as quick as he could. As if reading his mind his five older daughters all got up from the bed, Nathan pulled a chair up near the bed looking at his daughters. The usually loud and chaotic bunch of girls were silent and somber.

"Everyone wants to see you, so I want all of you to go to the wake, just for a few hours then you can come home and don't have to deal with anybody else." Nathan said as gently as he could not knowing what would set off a breakdown. "The limo is outside I guess we should go, Grandma and Uncle Luke are in the kitchen waiting for us." Nathan slowly stood up and waited for all of his daughters to exit the bedroom before he followed.

As they made their way down to the limo, Nathan stood from the porch, waiting for a second before he joined his daughters in the car.

"You okay man?" Lucas said as he stood next to his brother.

"No, I have no idea what I'm going to do, I just need to get through this day and then I'll figure it out." Nathan said as he put his hands in his pockets and joined his kids in the car.

Haley James Scott was a loving, devoted, brilliant, and beautiful, wife and mother. She helped this community in so many ways we could never count. Her genuine smile and contagious laugh, will be forever missed. I personally knew Haley and I know that all of us will forever miss her but her husband Nathan and their six daughters will miss her the most, but you girls should just remember that you're mom is in a very great place right now and she has raised you six girls to be young ladies and she would be so proud to call her daughters. The old preacher went on as Nathan zoned out almost not wanting to hear what he said.

_"Nate, Hon I'll be back in about an hour, remind the girls to do their homework, I love you." Haley said as she threw on a pair of old black boots. _

_"Okay love you too." Nathan said as he focused on his basketball game that was blaring on the TV screen. About an hour later when the LA Lakers won Nathan cheered as his daughters fought in the background, Haley was stuck in traffic._

_"Come on buddy! It's green come on!" Haley said frustrated as she turned on the radio. Just as the latest pop sensation came on the radio Haley felt the weight of an elephant crash against her side as her world went black. _

"Nathan, come on you have to mingle," Deb said as she gently touched her son's shoulder.

"I'm going to mom, I just need a second." Nathan said as he rose from the step he had been seated on, and made his way into his mom's living room. Numerous people crowed in the room, all of them sad, looking at various pictures of Haley and Nathan and the girls. Nathan scanned the room trying to find some familiar face. He headed towards the kitchen he spotted his friends all sitting at the breakfast table looking out the large window into the back yard.

"Hey Nate." Peyton said as Nathan took a seat looking out the window too. He nodded towards the group of people, he afraid that if he spoke he would cry.

"If you ever need anything, any help or anything feel free to call." Jake said as he smiled at his friend.

"Um, thanks." Nathan said spotting his daughters out in the backyard all of them sitting on the old swing set, it had been there for almost 17 years and they hardly ever went out their anymore.

"Thanks for coming guys," Nathan said before he stood up and headed out the backdoor.

As he walked towards where he daughters were he watched them taking a moment to appreciate them. The oldest Delia was the tender age of 17 so badly wanting to be an adult but still having her moments of marveling in childish things. Delia was the carbon copy of Nathan, she was tall and lanky, dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Other than that her and Nathan had nothing in common, she was a book geek and loved music, she would always have a book or a musical instrument in her hand. Next was Stevie who was 16, she had Nathan's height and hair color but Haley's dark eyes. The eyes that caught the attention of every boy at Tree Hill High. Ariella was a gymnast, she is very serious in her gymnastics but is also very serious when it comes to boys. Next in the birth order was Ariella, she had the most sass and attitude of all the Scott girls, but was also the smartest. She looked just like her mom, light brown hair with bright blue eyes. The next daughter in the family was Marley she was the spitting image of her mother, her light brown hair along with dark brown eyes, she was the comedian in the family, always breaking the ice in awkward situations and making her loved ones smile. The second youngest was Jade, she was only 12 but knew more about fashion than her older sisters, the preteen who had the same long dark hair as her idol, Brook Davis, is always letting her sisters know when they don't look as good as they could. The youngest of the family at the ripe age of 11 was Quincy, a perfect mix of her parents and her five older sisters, was the baby and milked it for all it was worth. She was like yoda in the house full of females. Often talking her sisters through problems and issues.

Nathan started to walk towards his daughters as they all looked at him guilty looks on their faces. Stevie sat in a swing with Quincy on her lap, Delia laid out on the slide a book in her hands as she smirk at her dad. Ariella and Marley sat on the edge of the sandbox making a sand castle with their fingers and Jade sat on the other swing looking at her feet.

"I thought I told you all to talk to these people they just want to show their support and sympathy."

"Well we don't need their sympathy, or pity." Delia said she had always been the most outspoken.

"Yeah we just want to go home." Marley said.

"Okay well go and tell Grandma Goodbye, I'll go warm up the car." Nathan said the October weather was coming in and it had gotten colder by the day.

"Oh no daddy, if we have to go back in so do you." Little Quincy said pushing her dad from behind.

"Daddy wake up." Nathan rolled over to see Ariella standing next to his bed. Her cheeks were stained with tears.

"What's wrong Ace?' Nathan said he had a pet name for each of his daughters.

"I cant sleep, I can I sleep with you?" Nathan never thought that his 15 year old daughter would want to sleep with him but knew that she just needed someone right now.

"Sure hop in," Nathan said as Ariella slid onto Haley's side of the bed. She buried her head in the pillow.

"I just want to smell her again." Ariella said now fully crying.

"Me too." Nathan said as he hugged his daughter before they both fell into a restless sleep.

A/n- PLEASE REVIEW!! I want to know what you think about it!!!! More is coming soon!!


	2. Secrets

A/n- Thanks so much for all the reviews!! Love them all! By the way **romance in the rain** Marley is 13, sorry for the confusion.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything!

br 

_In the emotional hour long service friends and family said goodbye yesterday to wife, mother and award winning musician, Haley James Scott. Her rep let out this simple statement "We will forever miss Haley; she left a great mark on this world." Haley left behind six daughters and her husband, NBA star Nathan Scott. _

"Turn that crap off." Nathan said as he walked into his living room, he sat on the couch as he faced his manager.

"Sorry man, it's all over the place, radio, TV..."

"Yeah I know that but you're not going to listen to it while the girls are here" Nathan said coldly. "Okay so I need to talk to you about this leave that they gave me."

"Yeah, you've got two months off then it's the playoffs you have to be back at work."

"What if two months isn't enough?" Nathan asked.

"What do you mean, two months is enough you and the girls have to get on eventually." Nathan frowned.

"These are teenaged girls, they are all hormonal, and this is a time where having a mom is really important, what if they aren't ready in two months for me to be working again."

"Well then they'll have to be." His manager said as he quickly stood up and left. Nathan sighed and leaned back on the couch. For the first time in his life he felt completely and utterly lost. He sat in complete silence until he was joined by Delia, his oldest daughter plopped down on the couch next to him, she was still in her pajamas, and her hair was thrown onto a bun on the top of her head.

"How ya doing?" Nathan asked as his oldest daughter smiled at him weakly.

"It's weird I know she's gone but I still got up this morning and thought she'd be down in the kitchen cooking. It's just so surreal." Delia picked at her finger nails as she regained her composure.

"It's okay De, were all sad. I'm gonna go and make sure all your sisters are up but if you ever need to talk I'm always here." Nathan said as he got up and kissed his daughter on the head before heading up the stairs. Delia stood up and headed towards the kitchen as she came upon the family, bulletin board, Haley had bought this huge bulletin board, years ago it was the only way everyone could what was going on, it had everything from times for dance practice to school events, as well as notes from Nathan and Haley to their daughters, Nathan had a few up there reminding Jade and Quincy to get their stuff out of the living room and Haley had notes up their reminding the girls about plans that had been set months ago. Delia smiled at the board; it was a comfort of the home. Her smile faded as she saw a set of new notes, written from Haley there were six of them all lined up in a row.

"That's weird." Delia said she hadn't noticed the notes before; _mom must have put them up before she went to work. _She thought as she took her note down and started to read it.

_Delia, _

_I have a feeling that you will find these first. I'm writing this because I'm not sure how much longer I will be alive. If you're reading this either I have died or you're looking in the wrong spot for the Christmas gifts. I just need you to always remember what a special girls you are, you are so talented and beautiful I know that someday you're going to change the world. Wherever you go or whoever you become please don't forget where you came from and who helped you become the person you are. Please look after your sisters, they all look up to you so much and want to be just like you. Set a good example for them sweetie. _

_I can't even fathom what I'm going to miss with you girls, you all bring so much joy and love into my life I don't want to miss a second, but I know that I have to. You are old enough to know the truth about what is happening; the entertainment industry is really tough honey, most of the reason why we kept living in Tree Hill was because your dad and I didn't want you girls to suffer from all the darkness of fame. But people were always waiting for the next picture of you girls, some people went further than that I got a lot of threats, but there was one that was the worst, someone was going to find you girls and do the imaginable, he is the same man who will eventually kill me. I don't when and I don't how, but I'd rather it be me instead of one of you girls or your dad. _

_I love you more than life itself Delia, remember that I'm with you everyday. I will always be watching down on you. I love you my baby._

_Mom. _

Delia felt her knees give out she fell to the floor in tears, the worst thing about loosing her mom was that her mom knew she was going to die. Delia kept crying staring at the note, until Nathan came in the room accompanied by Stevie and Ariella, the three of them picked Delia off the floor and sat her in a chair.

"Delia what's wrong talk to us." Stevie said worriedly. She just continued to cry. The girls tried to comfort their sister while Nathan picked up the letter off the floor and started to read it. Delia watched through her tears as Nathan's face got paler, as he finished the letter, Delia watched her father swiftly take all the other notes of the board and set them on the table out of Stevie and Ariella's sight.

"Um can you too please go um to the other room?" Nathan said nervously. Once Stevie and Ariella were gone Nathan sat down and hugged his daughter, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"She knew daddy, she just walked around for months knowing that some day she was going to die, who does that." Delia said as Nathan just held her not knowing what to think or say.

"Delia, calm down, she must have done it for a good reason, just calm down." Delia was to shocked to fight back she just kept sobbing in her fathers shirt as her younger sisters watched with fear from the other room.

**Later that night. **

"Nate what up?" A surprised Brooke Davis opened the door to her house, as she let her brother in law come in.

"Nothing I just need to talk to Lucas, is he around?" Nathan said as he smiled at Brooke who headed down the hallway after Lucas.

"Hey Nate, how you doing?" Nathan sighed at his brother as he walked towards him.

"We need to talk, can we go outside?" Nathan asked.

"Sure." The two brothers headed outside and before Lucas had even shut the door Nathan went off.

"She knew she was going to die! Someone wanted to hurt the girls and they had been following her, she told them they could hurt her not me or the girls. Who does that! We have a ton of money we could have gotten security or gave them money but her life! What the hell am I supposed to do, the girls need Haley! This all happened but could have prevented it! What kind of lie was I living I thought we had the type of marriage where we could tell each other stuff, like life threatening stuff, but I guess I was wrong, how could she not tell me something like this!" Nathan was furious walking back in forth in front Lucas. "You have no idea how much stuff I didn't say to her, I have so much to say to her and she's gone." Lucas just let his brother rant and cry. He knew that Nathan's heart was more than broken it was shattered.

**At the Scott House**

"Come on Delia we know something is up, tell us." Jade said as she sat at the end of her oldest sisters' bed.

"I don't know what to tell you; maybe we should wait for dad." Delia said.

"Or you could just tell us now, whatever it is we deserve to know."

"Okay, fine these are from mom but before you read them you have to remember that mom was only doing what she thought was best for us. Mom knew she was going to die, someone was going to hurt us and she told them to hurt her instead of us." Delia said quietly as her sisters all anxiously read their letters.

**Late that night Nathan's bedroom.**

Nathan sat in his bed, he had found his letter addressed from Haley in his bathroom, he currently sat staring at the outside, Haley's curvy handwriting that spelled out _Nathan. _ Nathan loved it when she said his name; she said it out of pure love. He slowly opened the letter preparing himself for the worst.

_Nathan, _

_Since the day I met you I loved you, you have a few rough edges but are a great man, husband, and father. You are simply the best thing that ha__s__ ever happened to me you have given me 20 years of greatness, 6 great kids. I cant bring myself to write out what happened, I'm ashamed that I didn't tell you but I was so scared for our daughters lives. They deserve another 70 years on earth, to accomplish all the great things I know they can. I have lived a great life, and that is mostly because of you. I don't even want to think about you living with out me but you have to. You also deserve greatness; I want you to be happy. You don't have to forget me (I don't except you to do that) but I want you to move on, live your life, and know that in 50 years I will see you again. I am in a better place watching you and the girls every single day. Teach them the right things; turn them into great human beings. __Be the man I know you can be. I would have never forgiven myself if something had happened to you or one of the girls, know I did this all out of love. I didn't tell you because I had to live in a state of denial so I could go through with it, because I couldn't imagine not being their with you and our daughters, watching them laugh at TV late at night or rushing around in the mornings. Or us spooning in bed every night. I know that you will probably be forever guilty but don't be none of this was your fault. _

_I love you so much._

_Always and forever, Haley _

Nathan closed his eyes and pounded his fist on the bed. Honestly he didn't know what to think. He knew how to pick to pieces back up and start again but what he didn't know was to mend a broken heart.

a/n- So was that what you were expecting?? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!! I know that people are reading!! I really want your input! I want to know what you liked/hated about it!! Updates are coming soon!!


	3. quick note

Just a quick little note, I added some pictures of what I think the girls will look like on my profile!! Please check them out and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for the story let me know!! I will be UD tomorrow!!


	4. Healing

A/n- Thanks for all the reviews!! Please keep reading, I'm not sure how the plot is going to work out but everyone's reviews have given me more ideas. So please if you have an idea or suggestion please let me now!! Also, I put pictures of what I thought the girls would look like on my profile page, check them out and let me know what you think…… Alright onto chapter 3.

**Chapter 3- Sticking Together**

**Stevie's point of view **

I quickly got off of my older sisters bed and went into my room, everything was happening fast, I didn't know what to think. I threw my letter into a drawer in my desk and laid on my bed. It was only two days ago that my mom was running around our house, cleaning up after us, singing songs to herself and telling us to stop screaming, which with six girls in the house was a constant thing. I lay on my bed for a few more minutes before I heard my dad yelling up the stairs.

"Ladies, come down to the living room right now." I got worried rarely did our dad call us ladies and it was even rarer that we had family meetings. I headed down the steps with my sisters we all met our dad in the living room.

"What's up dad?" Quincy asked as she sat down next to me. I saw my dad sigh before he started to talk.

"I guess Delia filled you all in, what you girls need to know is that what your mom did was out of love."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, if she loved us she would have told us what was going on!" Ariella said standing up tears streaming down her face. "I thought we always had an honesty thing in this family! But I guess all that was a lie." She said before she went running out of the room.

"I think she's right I mean mom always made us tell her everything that was going on with us why couldn't she have done the same?" Jade said before she got up too. I felt bad for dad as he watched them leave with a broken look on his face. I felt torn I wanted to hug my dad but I also want to join my sisters in being mad at our mom.

"Anything else girls you four want to add anything to that little rant?" Nathan asked anger rising.

"Look dad they are just hurt we all are no need to get mad." I tried to reason.

"I know were all hurt but that is no reason to blame your mother! You think she wanted to die! You think she went around this house excited that she was going to have to leave us!" Dad raged as he paced back in forth in front of us. "You girls need to stop being so ungrateful, you mom gave her life for you girls, don't you understand how huge that is? We could as easily be morning the death of one of you." I felt my heart sink to my knees, I felt Delia wrap her arms around me and tears start to run down my cheeks. Then for the first time in my life I saw my dad gradually fall to a chair behind me and cry. The man, who has always been there to wipe away my tears or comfort me in hard times, was now so wrecked I had no one to turn to. I sat their with my sisters for a few more seconds before we all decided to give dad his space we head to the kitchen we all sit at the island. I watch as my sisters all stare into space, Marley instantly going for food that was sitting out. Food was always her comfort, when she failed test at school, she always thought of new jokes and funny stories when she was eating. I watched as Delia played with her promise ring she had gotten from her boyfriend, Grant they had been together for almost three years, and he had just given her a promise ring, mom had loved Grant, she loved that Delia had a strong relationship like she did, to be honest I was jealous of their relationship, I just wanted someone to care for me the way Grant cared for Delia. I watched as Quincy picked at her fingernails, as nervous habit for her.

"You okay, Q?" I asked usually she was the one who was comforting everyone she was an old soul and full of wisdom, earning her nickname, Yoda.

"I don't think I would have wanted to know that mom was dying." This grabbed the attention of all of us; Quincy didn't even look up from her nails. She took a breath almost getting ready for our reactions as she continued, "I mean she left that night, and we all were our normal selves, none of us were crying we were happy, what if we knew that was the last time we were going to see her, I wouldn't have been able to say goodbye." She said as she looked up, calm as the ocean before a storm. She looked at me her clear blue eyes connecting with mine. I understood what she meant.

"You're right; we could have never told mom how much she meant to us, how much we loved her."

"What would we do without you little yoda?" Marley asked as she hugged Quincy the two of them laughing. Delia and I joined in; it wasn't really funny at all, but we all needed to laugh we all needed to laugh a little. We all kept laughing feeding off that energy that had been lost for so many days. It only took that little bit of liveliness to revive each other. Soon we were back to our selves. We sat in the kitchen eating and laughing talking about old times with mom, for a few hours, we all knew that once we left the kitchen a bit of that would be gone and we'd have to face the harsh reality of our new lives all over again.

"I'm gonna go call Grant." Delia said a little while later as she got up and headed towards the backyard, she liked being alone and the backyard in the freezing of winter was the best place to get it.

"I'm gonna call it a night." I said as I got up to leaving Marley and Quincy to finish the pie that we had been eating. I trudge up the stairs headed for my room I stopped off at Ariella's room it had been a while since anyone had heard anything from her. I knocked twice times before walking in, all of us, had made a little secret code when we were little, you knocked on the door based on the number you were in the family, Delia had it easiest since she only had to knock once and Quincy had to knock six times, that way you could always know who wanted in.

"Hey, you okay?' I asked as I walked over to her bed and flopped down next to her.

"I guess I was just looking at all of this stuff." She said as she made room for me next to her. I looked in the box that was sitting in front of her. It was a book of stuff that mom had collected from over the years, mostly were pictures of her and mom. I smiled at the pictures but then I saw the letter that mom had written to Ariella sitting on her nightstand.

"So did you read yours?"

"Not yet, I don't know I just feel like its wrong, know one should know that they have to die, she went around for weeks not knowing when that moment was, not knowing if she would ever to wake up the next morning. I had fought with her the morning she died."

"That's a surprise." I said nudging her with my shoulder.

"Shut up." She said, Ariella was full of sass, and often had a big mouth and wasn't afraid to let people know what she thought, being 15 mom had become the target of her frustration.

"I haven't read mine either."

"Lets read them now, together, maybe that will soften the blow." She said I sighed but went to go and get mine. I came back and Ariella sat at the end of the bed holding her letter. I sat down next to her, and opened mine I smelled the fragrance of mom's perfume, from the note; I opened it and braced myself.

_Stevie, _

_I am writing this as you stand in front of me listing all the reasons why you should be able to go out with a group of guy friends, __your current reason is that you cant help that you got your dad's killer eyes. You are too funny. I want nothing more than for you to find a guy and be happy, I know how you feel about Delia and Grant, but don't worry your time will come, you will find a great man, who loves you more than life itself. Don't ever settle though, I know that all the boys at your school would fall backwards for you but please hold your expectations high. _

_I am lucky to be able to call you my daughter, my second baby, I'm going to miss you so much but remember that I am always with you, whenever you need me I'll be there. Okay? Take care of your sisters for me, especially Ariella I know that she is going to need a little extra help, so please be there for her, a shoulder to cry on, a ear for her to yell at whatever. _

_I love you so very much._

_Mom. _

"See it wasn't that bad." Ariella said as she smiled watching me fold up the paper. I wiped away the tears and smiled.

"You did read yours?" I said as I watched smile slyly. I shouldn't have been surprised, she was known for being sneaky like that.

"I think you needed it more than I did."

"You're a loser." I said before I got up and faked anger and left. I heard her laughing from the other side of the door, I smiled brightly maybe she just needed to trick me to feel better herself. She was a twisted soul.

"What are you so happy about?" I jumped a little as dad showed up next to me.

"Oh nothing, sister bonding." I said as I looked at my dad.

"You okay?"

"I'm going to be, I think I just need some time." He said before he hugged me and headed to his own room. I walked into my room, and lay down on the bed. As much as I hated not having my mom anymore I had to pride her in the fact that she was so selfless and gave up her life for me. Because I don't think I could have done something so selfless and noble.

A/n- Okay so PLEASE review!! I know that there are a lot of you reading but you don't review!! Please take the extra minute it really helps me write!! I plan on updating later on today!!


	5. Smile

Ariella Scott stood at her vanity, the past few days had been rough for her and she was struggling to go on, she threw her hair up in a bun and changed into her pjs and snuggled into her cozy bed. Just as she was closing her eyes to go to sleep curiosity took over her, she reached over for her letter. She slowly opened it as if the slower she went to easier it was going to be to read it. She unfolded it staring at the words before she started to read it.

_Ariella _

_I have no idea where to start with you kid. This morning you and I fought again for the tenth time this week. While I want to smack you upside the head I also am so very proud of your confidence and your ability not to take crap from anyone. __You're tough, I admire that in you too, and you're a great kid. As difficult as you get I'm so glad I can tell people that you are my daughter. _

_I know that you are probably really mad at me for this, but remember baby, I love you and you deserve to live a good long life, a safe one. Please remember that and live that long life, I will always be watching you._

_I love you so much "Miss Thang"_

_Mom_

Ariella felt tears sting her face, sleep soon took over though her eyes were heavy and she finally gave up she shut her eyes and fell fast asleep, letting her mind roam to better times in her life.

The next morning the Scott household was full of, chatter and coziness; the girls were all in good moods, Nathan smiled at the fact his daughters were getting back to their old selves.

"Okay so who wants pancakes?" Nathan asked his daughters as they watched music videos on TV. Everyone was in agreement, Nathan wasn't a very good cook but pancakes were the one thing he could make and he could make them good. Nathan headed into the kitchen, and started to make the food, the girls kept watching TV.

"Hey why don't we watch some home movies?" Jade asked as she went to cabinet that held all their movies. Jade loved to look through old photo albums and watch old movies. Soon Jade found one and popped in. The girls all waited for the movie to start.

_"Mommy look at me!" A smaller Delia yelled as she proudly showed her mom her hula hooping skills. Haley sat at the end of the porch steps, holding a 3 year old Jade in her lap. _

_"You go girlie!" Haley cheered on her daughter. __The rest of the girls were running around the font yard._

_"Hey Ariella show me how you ride your bike!" A female voice that belongs to Brooke Davis came from behind the camera. _

_"I'll show you Aunt Brooke, are you watching?" _

_"I sure am." Ariella started to __ride her bike in circle until a car pulled up to the driveway and Nathan got out all six girls went running for the car, like little groupies at a rock concert. _

_'Daddy!" the small crowed cried._

_"Hey girls!" Nathan gave them all hugs and kisses. _

_"Alright princess posse go inside and get cleaned up for dinner. " Nathan told his daughters, oblivious to the camera that Brooke still had on. _

_"Hey baby." He said as Haley walked over to him. He leaned down and kissed her._

_"Hey husband, so what's this dinner you talk about?" Haley asked as Nathan kissed one more time._

_"I have no clue I just need to get you alone for a second." Nathan said as Haley laughed. _

"They were so in love." Stevie commented from her spot on the couch.

"I was so fat back then." Delia commented on her childhood chubbiness.

"Man dad got a lot of grey hair since then." Marley commented.

"You try raising six daughters." Nathan yelled from the kitchen receiving laughs from the girls.

0

Later that day after breakfast had been eaten and cleaned up; the girls were all relaxing throughout the house. Nathan sat with Quincy in his office.

"So I don't know if I want to read it."

"Okay well you don't have to read it until you're ready."

"Can I read it now?"

"Sure thing baby." Nathan said as he set down some papers and watched his daughter intently as she started to read her note.

_Quincy _

_I love you so much I could go on and on about how much I love you and about how much you mean to me. My baby. My Quincy. You are my youngest but you feel like my oldest, you are so wise and have such an old soul. You almost need no guidance you know exactly what you want to do. You hate to see one of your sisters hurt and I love that. I never had that with my sisters or brothers. Never loose that closeness with your sisters. You are always thinking of others, never in your 11 years of life have you __been selfish. That is an amazing thing. __Never hate being the youngest but don't take it for granted. I love you so much baby. I know that you can understand why I didn't tell anyone because I couldn't imagine trying to say goodbye to you either. _

_I love you more than anything baby._

_Mom_

"You okay? Susie Q" Nathan asked his daughter she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go lay down." She said as she left the room. She headed to her bedroom where Jade was going through her closet.

"What are you doing?"

"I need some shoes to go with my pants, I'm gonna go take a walk with dad." She said as Quincy rolled her eyes.

"A walk? J your shoes don't have to match your pants."

"Um yeah they do." She said continuing her search for the perfect pair of shoes.

"Hey have you read your note yet?"

"Yeah I read it when I got it. Actually Delia read it to me I was too nervous." She said.

"Well what did it say?" Quincy asked curiosity to see what they all said.

"Here you can read it." She said pulling it out of her pocket. She wanted to keep it with her at all times.

_Jade_

_My little fashionista, once when we were about 4 you asked me if I and daddy could just be normal, people instead of having famous careers. I'll never forget that. I am so sorry if what your daddy and I do aggravates you, I guarantee you if I had known that I was going to be blessed with you and your sisters I wouldn't have perused this because if I had my way I would have stayed home with you every single day. _

_You are your father's child and __the least like me but that's what I love about you, they way you get so jealous so fast, the way you get angry __and the way you depend on others so much but wont admit that. So this is why I'm asking you and not anyone else, please take care of your dad. I know the both of you will close up and not want to talk to anyone but talk to each other. _

_I love you so much J._

_Mom_

"So that's why you all are going on a walk." Quincy said as she looked up from the note.

"Yep, its weird but I felt comforted by the letter I mean I just feel better that I get this much from her."

"I think she knew that we would like them." Quincy said. "Oh and by the way M-J has a really cute pair of red shoes they'd go."

"Oh those would be perfect!" Jade said before she ran out the door. She ran down the hall and into her sisters' room knocking the special code, which was five times for her, before she entered the room.

"Which shoes do you want?" She asked without looking up, she knew that the only thing Jade borrowed from her was shoes.

"The red ones, I'm going on a walk with dad."

"Ok take em." Marley said, as Jade sat on her bed putting them on.

"So what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, just chillaxing." Marley said with a smile.

"Have you read your letter yet?"

"Nope, why is yoda coming for it?"

"You guessed it." Jade said as she hopped out of the room. Marley went over to her desk and retrieved her letter.

_Marley _

_Now I know that some people believe in having favorites, __my mother always accused me of having favoritism, you being at the top of that list, but that's not what it is, I have six very different girls and six different parenting styles, it just so happens that you are the easiest child I have ever had, you are so funny, and keep every one laughing. People gravitate towards you. You are always the first to laugh at jokes and the first to tell them. I know that you are struggling with all of this, but please talk to your sisters your dad. And keep them happy with your spirit and personality. They are going to need to these next few months. _

_You are an amazing kid and I'm so sorry I'm not going to get to be around to witness who you become. _

_I love you from here to the moon _

_Mom_

Marley smiled at letter, she instantly felt comforted and all cozy inside. She knew that wherever her mom was she was smiling right at that moment too.

.End chapter.

A/n- Okay!! PLEASE REVIEW! I have a great idea for this story so I have one more chapter then we will get to this really good stuff so please keep reading!


	6. Reunited

"Hurry up girls your going to be late!" Nathan yelled up the stairs.

"We are coming dad!" Ariella said as she came down the stairs fixing her jacket.

"Good, remember that Karen wants you and Stevie to stop by after school she has some stuff for you and Quincy has a dance recital this weekend that we are all going to so don't make plans." Nathan said to her third daughter as she finished getting all her books ready for school.

"I remember. Do you know where my math book is?" Ariella said as she frantically looked around the kitchen.

"Over by the toaster, good luck on that test today." He said as she picked the book up as she also picked up some toast.

"Thanks, alright I'm off." She said. Ariella had always walked to school, even in the cool winter days she loved walking and refused to ride in her sister's car unless it was raining.

"Bye." Nathan said as he headed to the bottom of the stairs again. "Delia! Stevie! Come on you're going to be late!" Nathan said as he got ready their breakfasts.

"Dad! Tell her that she can't take that much time in the bathroom! She's in their every morning and I never have enough time to do my hair!" Stevie yelled as she came down the steps.

"I will sweetie, your hair looks fine."

"It's a mess; it looks like I just got up."

"I know it looks fine."

"Dad! How am I supposed to get a date for Saturday night if my hair looks like this?!" Stevie yelled distressed.

"Okay first off, guys shouldn't be worried about what your hair looks like, guy shouldn't be looking at you its school they should be studying, and two Quincy has a dance recital Saturday night, you're going and then we are going out to eat no dates." Nathan said in one breath.

"Um what did you do in high school dad?!" Stevie said knowing good in well that her dad was just like most teenaged boys at tree hill high.

"I studied and never looked at girls, homework and basketball was all I thought about." He said as Stevie laughed.

"I'm serious Stevie."

"Okay sure. I'm leaving now." Nathan hugged his daughter as she headed out the door.

"Delia Rose, you've got like ten minutes before school starts."

"Which means nine minutes to get there I can tell time." Delia said coming down in a rush.

"What's wrong with you?" Nathan asked picking up on his daughters' mood.

"Grant and I got in a fight." She said sitting at the kitchen island.

"Why?" Nathan said cautiously, knowing that asking his teenaged daughter about her boyfriend was dangerous territory.

"He was just being immature; he wanted me to go to the beach and I just didn't feel like it." Delia said as Nathan nodded.

"You didn't feel like skipping school to go to the beach? You're practically a fish."

"I dunno."

"It doesn't have anything to do the with the time of year does it?" Nathan asked as Delia nodded slightly. "Come on Delia, you can't just stop your life, you just have to keep moving even if it's hard."

"It's just hard dad I mean it's been close to a full year, isn't that weird to you. It just seems like such a long time without mom."

"I know. Believe I know." Nathan said it had been a long year for him as well; he had to trade in basketballs, guy's nights, and sports cars for make-up, boyfriends, hormones and carpool. It had taken months for Nathan to get used to the idea of not having Haley to come home to, and he still wasn't completely used to it he knew that if he just focused on the girls then he wouldn't have time to think about missing Haley or her not being around.

"Well I let Jade stay home today; she said she didn't want to talk to people, which is understandable, so you want to stay here with us? We are going to take it easy."

"Sure, I'd rather not deal with Grant at least until tomorrow." Delia said thankful that her dad understood. Nathan, Delia and Jade spent the morning, watching home videos of the family, laughing, talking about old times with Haley. Around noon they had all agreed to go and get lunch at Karen's Café.

"Oh hey guys!" Karen said as she watched them walk in and take a seat at the counter. "Is it just the three of you?"

"Yeah, we are having some bonding time with the three of us." Nathan said. Karen smiled she was proud at how Nathan had stepped up to the plate. It's not like he hadn't been a great father before he had but really taken over the role of dad and mom.

"Sounds fun so what can I get you all?" She said trying to keep the mood as upbeat as she could she knew what day it was.

"I want a turkey sandwich and some chips." Jade said her hunger getting the best of her.

"I'll have the same." Delia said.

"I'll have the" Nathan was interrupted by two men dressed in suits; they walked closer to Nathan and the girls.

"Nathan Scott. I'm Detective Howard, this is Officer Kimball. Can we have a word with you?"

"Uh sure thing." Nathan followed the two men out of the café, and looked at them, curious with what they needed him for.

"We have found the man who was accused of killing your wife, his name is, Warren King, he is now in custody of the state, and we have him on stalking charges, drug possession, and 3rd and 4th misdemeanor charges." Officer Kimball said as Nathan stood confused.

"What do you mean? If he killed my wife shouldn't he be charged with murder?!" Nathan said as the two men gritted their teeth.

"Mr. Scott, could you come down to the station with us? We have more information, we thought you'd like to hear it some place a little more private."

"Um yeah sure thing, let me go get my daughters, we will be down there in a few minutes." Nathan said as he headed back into the café. He got the girls and they headed down to the police station. When they arrived there was a swarm of photographers and media outlets.

"Mr. Scott, you can follow me right this way." Nathan and the girls followed another office down hallways through the station until they came upon a room.

"What's going on dad?" Jade asked as they came to the door.

"You all can go right in there someone is waiting for you." The officer said as he opened the door and the three walked in the room.

"Oh my god." Delia said as she caught sight at what was in the room for her.

"No way." Jade said as she turned to see Nathan's face grower paler.


	7. Questions

Nathan stood staring at the woman in front of him; he knew it was Haley, her hair was longer and blonde, she was skinner and looked tired, but he knew it was her. He knew that face, like the back of his hand. He wanted to scream, yell at her, he wanted to ask questions, he wanted to kiss her and hold her tight, but he stuttered for the right words, his legs were stuck in their current spot. He looked at his daughters, who were both in shock looking at their dad for guidance.

"Why don't you two wait outside?" He said not sure of how they were feeling, as they left, without looking at her again, Nathan walked over to her standing just feet away.

"How can you be here?" He asked reaching out for her hand he was just waiting to wake up. "You're supposed to be dead." Nathan watched her tired eyes look down at the floor. He wanted to kiss her so bad; never before had he felt the urge so greatly.

"I know, it's a long story I have a lot to explain." She said as she took his hand in hers, and they sat at the table across from each other. It was those simple words that triggered anger in Nathan, could she really explain all of this, Nathan let go of her hand and stared into her eyes.

"How can you explain this?! Can you explain why I have spent the last year taking care of our kids? Why I have spent countless nights comforting the girls until they fall asleep because they've worn themselves out crying. Or can you explain how I have spent an entire year alone?" Nathan said out of pure anger. "Why would you just leave? What kind of marriage did we have that you couldn't tell me what was going on with you? I could have helped you! Who does that?!" Nathan said after all this time he knew that his heart had shifted; it wasn't all about him and his relationship with Haley anymore it was about his daughters and how Haley had caused them to be so broken hearted.

"Nathan it's a long story and I want to tell you all of it." Haley said as Nathan watched her eyes fill tears, he knew it was wrong but he was glad she was upset, he wanted her to feel terrible like he and the girls had for so long.

"I can't imagine what you can say to make you leaving for a year justified, but go ahead." Nathan knew he was being awful to his wife but all he could think about was his daughters, crying and longing for Haley.

"Warren King was a guy who had been following me for almost four years, at first it was just following me around taking pictures, I ignored him eventually I thought he would move on to some other celebrity. But it got worse, as the years went on, he started to talk to me try and get me to come to his place, he started to follow the girls, he watched us wherever we went. I tried my hardest none of the girls knew; until he tried to take them from school one day, he told the school that he was their uncle, lucky for me Quincy called me before she came out, since she didn't know ahead of time."

"When did he try and take our daughters out of school?!" Nathan said standing up in rage this whole thing was so new and shocking he didn't know what to make of it.

"You were in Texas for a game." Haley said quietly she knew that Nathan hated to be away from his family but even more he hated missing out big things in his kid's lives.

Nathan just sighed and put his head in his hands waiting for the rest.

"After that I called the police I knew that he was dangerous, if I had told anyone else I didn't know what he would have done he knew where we were at all times, I had to be careful and I knew that, so once I told the police one officer went under cover, he and Warren plotted out my death, they were going to kill me by hitting my car, then it was going to catch on fire, that would explain why there was a body, but warren got away some how he found out that the cops were on him, he ran and they knew the only way to keep me safe was to hid me, they sent me to Arizona, I wanted so bad to call you or the girls, I wanted to leave, but I knew that the second I moved he would come after one of the girls or you." Nathan watched the pain in Haley's eyes grow as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"Hales, why couldn't you have just told me?" Nathan said wiping his own eyes. He felt like one of his teenage daughters it was only minutes ago he was angry now he felt like crying.

"I was just scared, you had been traveling, and I just didn't want anything to happen to you all." Haley said as Nathan got up from his seat and wrapped Haley up in his arms, by now they were both crying. Nathan ran his hands through her hair and she squeezed tight on his back.

"Can I go see the girls, they have grown 12 feet!" Haley said as she looked towards the door. Neither of them knew though that Delia and Jade had been watching the whole thing from the one sided window. The two of them burst into the room at the mention of their names.

"Mom!" The two of them ran into their mothers arms. It was a moment that they cherished because they knew that they tears and questions were going to come soon enough.

A/n- Okay!! So I know that was a REALLY short update, but I thought it was better than nothing! Please review and feel free to add your own ideas to this story!!! BTW Check out my other stories too! And please REVIEW!!


	8. Straight Down the Middle

Taking Chances

Chapter 8

**Okay so this chapter took a lot from me so PLEASE review and let me know what you think!! Before you read this chapter I need you to think about how you would feel if you were in one of the girls or Nathan's positions. Okay so please review and keep an open mind!**

----

Haley, Nathan, Delia and Jade walked into the house both girls stood awkwardly as they watched their mother take in the house, it had changed so drastically from the last time she had seen it.

"Well, are you tired?" Nathan said he was just as nervous as she was this whole thing still completely weird to him.

"Yeah, but I want to see the other girls, I can rest later."

"They don't get home for a while plus you might want to rest up and so you can explain yourself when they get home." Delia said as she sat down at the kitchen island.

"I guess your right," Haley said as she awkwardly walked out of the room. Nathan sighed as she left.

"I'm sorry girls." Nathan said as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Sorry about what dad? This isn't your fault you're not the one, who lied to us and faked your own death." Jade said as she looked at her father.

"I know, but you girls have been through so much and I just don't know what to do." Nathan said he looked at Delia who was just staring off into space.

"Are you okay?" He asked as Delia looked at up.

"Well I just found out that my mom isn't dead she was just hiding like Ann Frank for a year. Yeah I'm doing just great." She said sarcastically.

"I feel you, listen I'm going to talk to your mom, your sisters should be home soon, give them the spark notes update and then your mom can explain some more later on."

"Yeah if she doesn't try and run away again." Jade said angrily as she and Delia headed out to the back porch to wait for their sisters. Meanwhile Nathan headed up the stairs into his bedroom, as he reached the room he saw Haley standing looking at a picture of the girls along with Nathan and another woman. She picked up the picture and noticed how much all her daughters had grown, especially Quincy and Jade both of them had lost their baby fat and were now shaping into young ladies. Nathan slowly walked into the room purposely hitting his hand on the wall so Haley would know he was there.

"Man, they have grown so much."

"Yeah well that's what happens in a year, kids grow, and they change." Nathan said the coldness in his voice evident.

"Nathan I know I hurt you and know that this might have been the wrong thing to do but at the time I was confused, all I could think about was keeping our daughters safe."

"I get it Haley, I'm not saying that I'm okay with it, because I'm not and it's gonna take you a long time to regain my trust and our daughters' trust but I understand." Nathan said as he sat down on the bed with Haley.

"I just don't know what to tell them, I want them to understand it all, but I don't want them to be mad at me."

"Oh please, they all have that drama thing going on, there gonna be mad and I expect at least three of them to yell at you, but it's okay with time we will all be okay." Nathan said as he kissed his wife on her head, holding her tightly, if this had taught him anything it was that he loved Haley and now that she had been gone he was never going to let her go again.

"Hey guys! Big news!" Delia said as she stood up and walked towards her four younger sisters who all walked up the steps onto the porch.

"What you're pregnant," Marley said as she set her backpack down. "I called it, Ariella pay up."

"Okay first off I cant believe that you all have a bet on how long until I get pregnant and second of all this is important," Delia said as everyone gathered around her waiting for the news.

"Spill." Stevie said picking up on the urgency in her older sisters' voice.

"Mom is inside."

"Shut up your so stupid." Ariella said as she moved past Delia rolling her eyes.

"She's for real," Jade added as Ariella turned around waiting for more.

"She lied, she wasn't dead they faked her death, because someone was stalking her, she faked it so they could catch the stalker, well they caught him so she is back, she's upstairs with dad right now." Delia reached for Jade's hand as Jade broke down in tears explaining it to the other girls.

"What they hell is wrong with this family?" Marley asked as she looked confused at her sisters. "We can't do anything normally, why can't someone just die and stay dead!" She yelled as she headed in the house followed by the other five girls. They all stopped as they ran into Nathan and Haley in the living room where the two adults sat waiting for the kids.

"Girls sit down, we have to talk."

"No, I have to talk, how dare you! You lied to all of us, did you ever think that our feelings were more important than our safety! You could have been honest and we could have figured out something like moving or hiring body guards! Why would you break out hearts like that! We all spent an entire year mourning you and now you just show back up here like we're on an episode of punked!" Ariella yelled as Haley sat and took it. "That's just wrong mom! This is a sick joke.' She said before she left the room in a rage, as Delia followed her, the other girls just sat their looking at their mom.

"I made a mistake girls, but I love you all so much, I had to do everything I thought I could to protect you." Haley said sincerely as the girls looked on. Nathan sat his arm wrapped around his wife, in his thirty seven years of life he had never felt so torn. On one hand he felt like standing up for his wife, staying by her side, he wanted to be thankful that she was actually alive. He wanted to forget all the pain he had felt over the past year. Then on the other hand he saw his six daughters, he saw their pain and how for a year they had to cope with not having their mom their to help them with boy troubles or to yell at about their wardrobe choices. He had spent those countless nights with them, trying his hardest to say the right thing, comfort them in the right way, he had stepped in as their mother and their was a part of him that didn't want to give that up again, in the fear of them being hurt again.

**END CHAPTER**

**Okay so 1****st**** off, have you all seen the promos for the new season, now I'm so excited!! Can't wait!! Second off, I put together some questions so that it is easier for you all to review! Use if you want but please just review!!!**

**What do you think about this story line?**

**Who are you favorite characters? **

**What relationship would you most like to see more of? **

**What character from the show would you like to see written in the story?**

**What would you like to happen next? **


End file.
